Fleur Bleue
by bandgeekd
Summary: Life in the XMansion is hard with the loss of three teachers, but Storm seems to have things under control. She seems to, but what happens when new mutants are found, attacks are made, and life changes forever? NightcrawlerxOC
1. New Recruits

_**Fleur Bleue**_

**I'm back, this is Ashlie! Other wise known as wingedblackheart or sethsmababy, I've been taking classes and critiques and I think my stories don't suck anymore. Now, I finally have time to actually put my stories down rather than just think of them. This particular story is based off mostly the movie, but I take things from the comics every once and a while. It takes place after X3 so there are a lot of deaths which arises problems with keeping the school open. I'm mostly trying to not dive into the story right away and actually resolve some past problems and let a story unfold through foreshadowing. Let's see how I do!**

**Chapter I**

**New Recruits**

Night was falling fast. Not because it was winter, but because Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters needed cover. People were flying in this evening via X-Jet for a meeting. Storm was clouding over New York as it landed into the basketball court. The students were aware of this important gathering today and their only rule was to stay indoors. Many were still mourning over their loss of three teachers while others were just happy classes were cancelled. They knew of course that classes would not be cancelled for much longer, and that was the point of the meeting.

Storm was in charge of the school now which meant changes were in order. New teachers and new classes were to be available and class rooms had to be switched. For example, Ms. Munroe's class must be moved to her new office on the main floor. Today, Logan was flying in Mr. Hank McCoy and Mr. Warren Worthington to get them settled into a new teaching career. Logan didn't bring her down too easily, but he didn't drive the X-Jet all too often.

Once they arrived Storm pulled away the clouds and walked to her office. Logan, Hank, and Warren met her there. Kurt Wagner was already sitting in the corner patiently waiting for the meeting to begin.

"Nice to see you again, Kurt!" Hank exclaimed.

"_Und sie!_" Kurt returned as he gave his fellow blue mutant a friendly handshake.

"I hate to rain on your parade," Logan started, "but we have classes to hand out if we wanna start classes in two weeks."

"Logan is right, let's get started." Ororo sat in her chair behind her desk as the others found a seat, "We have five teachers, a building full of students, and standards to meet."

"Vas ae dey?" Kurt asked.

"I'm glad you asked," Ororo answered, "I have taken the liberty of typing up a schedule for each of you. Look them over and I will explain from there."

Storm handed the papers to their corresponding mutant and they sat in silence as they looked them over. The schedules showed that classes would be held from 7:00am-3:55pm, Monday-Friday. Storm would take care of breakfast, Logan and Hank had dinner, and Kurt and Warren were assigned to lunch. Each teacher had 2-4 classes to teach along with a mutant mastery course, planning periods, and one or two library slots.

It was quite a stretch, but it was all they could do. The students needed the school and it wouldn't be forever. Eventually, students would graduate and hopefully assume the roles as educators and, to some extent, X-men. Bobby Drake, Piotr Rasputin, Katherine Pryde, and Jubilation Lee showed great promise.

"I have made sure that you are all fully capable of teaching your classes. Most of you have taught them before. The science, mathematics, history, language arts, and physical education are required for the state. I have also made a few electives available and more will come with new teachers."

"Why should we care what the state wants?" Logan asked.

"We need the funding now, Logan. The state will provide us with lunches and money for teacher salary." Ororo replied.

"What happens when the state starts to check up on us?" Warren wondered.

"We will continue through the school day without any mutant classes, the students will understand, they need this place."

"How do the meals work, Ororo?" Hank asked.

"The state will send trucks with meals one a month and you will prepare and serve at your correct time. Other snacks may be bought on their own with their own money."

"How do you expect them to have their own money?" Logan questioned.

"I have a meeting period on my schedule to meet with new students, danger room sessions, and to talk with the older students about finding their own jobs and scheduling their time accordingly."

"Ae ve trying to get rid of students as vell?" Nightcrawler asked.

"No Kurt, just trying to steer them in the right direction."

"Speaking of steering in the right direction, how are the punishments?" Logan smiled.

"Any punishments are acceptable in your own classroom except violence, but detention will be written down and they will spend their Saturday mornings with one of us doing work. We will work the detentions in a cycle, anything else?"

"What is Mutant Mastery?" Warren asked.

"Everyone has been assigned their own list of students to work on their mutant abilities. You will also notice that this class is only half an hour long, as is Combat. This leaves the extra twenty-five minutes for free time, or on our schedules, a planning period. Students may talk to us on planning periods or library times about homework or anything else in general. Lights out will be at 11:00 and dorm rooms will work out exactly the same as they have always been."

"What are we doing for the next two weeks?" Hank questioned.

"You are free to fix up your classroom and do as you please. I have to write up student schedules, the class lists have already been past around to the students. For now Logan and Kurt will show you around and have you meet some students. Good night."

The mutants bid her good night as they started off on their tour. In two weeks they would be more stressed out then they have ever been before. So, they had to rest as much as they could now.

**I'm so sorry for the most boring chapter in the world but it had to be done in order to catch up! It is going to be so much better, you'll see! So, Kurt-speak: if it is italicized it is German, if it is not it's English written with his accent. Again I am so sorry but it gets better! I'm sorry it's short, but it's more of an intro than an actual chapter, beside how much more of this could you take?**

**Translations:**

_**Und sie**_**-****And you**

**Vas ae dey- What are they**

**Ae ve trying to get rid of students as vell- Are we trying to get rid of the students as well**

**ashlienoele**


	2. A Knock at the Door

_**Fleur Bleue**_

**Tornade – Hey, thanks for the favorite!**

**So, this is where I will answer people's reviews and thank them for favorites. I have never gotten a favorite before so I must be getting better! Anyway, I have gotten three inches of snow already today and it is still going! The ironic thing is that it is a weekend! I get out of school for winter break in a week, maybe I'll do more than a chapter a week, but I doubt it. Here is the next chapter; I hope it isn't as boring as the last one!**

**Chapter II**

**A Knock at the Door**

The busy schedule was frustrating but it worked. Things had been running smoothly for a few weeks. The students got a hang of their 'new' school as did the teachers. Storm was proud that she was able to work everything out, but she desperately wished for more teachers. Even if more showed up they would have to wait until the second semester when the students started taking all new classes. New students on the other hand had a week to settle in and then another week to try out their classes. After that they were just like family.

The staff missed their sleep, but they knew it was what they had to do. They all pulled their own weight, and students helped as much as they could. They were really great kids. A lot of them even knew that they would be teachers after their graduation. Students also took opportunity of getting a job. Bobby worked at a local fast food restaurant and Jubilee worked at a clothing outlet in the mall. Students also knew to stay out of trouble, there were barely any detentions.

It was third hour one day, and Logan was just wrapping up his first combat class of the day. For the next 25 minutes he had a planning period. He was heading down to the kitchen for a drink of water when he heard a knock at the door. He opened it to see a man with a clip board, "Whattya want?"

"Just dropping of the food for this month, Sir."

Logan signed off on the clip board and the man was on his way, "Great, I wanted to spend my break bringing boxes to the cafeteria."

After putting away most of the boxes Logan noticed something strange; under one of the tarps with the boxes there was a bulge that wasn't cube shaped. He pulled off the tarp only to find a woman hiding underneath. The woman had light brown hair and big blue eyes. She wasn't very old, mid twenties maybe, and she wasn't very big either. She had a long nose that came to a very precise rounded point.

"Please don't hurt me!"

"Who are you and what the hell are you doing here?!" He grabbed her arm.

"My name is Jamie; I'm just trying to stay hidden!"

"Why did you come here?!"

"_Je ne sais pas! Je suis perdu_!"

"Not English? Where are you from?!"

"Illinois!"

"You mean to tell me that we order our food from that far away? No wonder it costs so damn much!"

"No! No! I've been on lots of trucks!"

The look in her eye was absolute terror. Before he knew it, something was attacking Logan's ankles. He turned around to see the grass had overgrown and was trying to trip him.

"You're a mutant! Who sent you?!"

"No one! I came on my own!" She was crying now, "_Je suis très désolé_! I can't control it!"

Logan calmed down, nothing good could come from scaring her. He pulled her up by the wrist and dragged her inside. He pushed her down on the couch forcefully, "Sit!"

Logan went back outside and carried the last remaining boxes inside. When he got back the woman was whimpering and scared. The plants outside were gently tapping at the window next to her, as if they were attempting to comfort her. It was almost time for Logan to go teach his first PE class.

"Look, I'm not going to hurt you. I need to go teach a class soon and I need you to meet someone at 1 o' clock. I'll take you to someone who can keep you company."

Logan led Jamie down the hallways of the building until they came to the library. All the way there Jamie was looking around in amazement. The building was so big and fancy, how in the world could this have been a school? How could this man be a teacher?

"Angel," Logan said as he opened the door. "Your next few hours are pretty free right?"

"Yeah, Kurt and I start making lunch after this."

"Good, I need you to keep an eye on this girl and take her Storm during her meeting hour."

"Sure thing, I don't think my Mutant Mastery students will mind me being a little late to seventh hour."

"Great, thanks." Logan left in a hurry so he wouldn't be late for his class.

Jamie stared at Warren in disbelief, "Did you say Mutant Mastery?"

"Yeah, all of us teach one."

"What is it?"

"A class where you learn how to control your powers, of course!"

"_Oui, Bien sûr_."

"Are you from France?"

"No, I was the first born in the states. I'm from Central Illinois, but sometimes the language doesn't come as well as I'd like."

"What do you need to see Storm about?"

"_Je ne sais pas_. Who is Storm?"

"The headmistress of this school."

"What is this school, where am I?"

"Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters in New York."

"I certainly have come a long way; do you know why I am here?"

"I assumed you are another mutant."

"Another?"

"This is a school for mutants."

"_Incroyable_! Are you a mutant?"

"Of course!"

"What can you do?"

"I have wings."

"_Bon_?"

"Yeah."

They sat and chatted a little bit. Jamie was completely fascinated when a young mutant came over and ask for help on his Language Arts homework. Then a bell rang and Warren told her that they needed to go to the kitchen to make lunch for the students. He kept telling her no matter what she saw in there she had to try not to scream. This scared her a little bit but she said she would try.

When she walked into the kitchen she couldn't see what there was to scream about.

"Oh, maybe he isn't here yet." He reassured her, "Kurt?"

"_Ja_?" He replied.

Warren saw his blue tail on the other side of the counter. "Kurt!"

"_Vas_?!"

"Don't move!"

"Vhy?"

"We have a guest today and I don't want you to scare her. You can stand up now."

Kurt did as he was told, he stood up from behind the counter slowly. Jamie almost screamed but she remembered her promise to Warren.

"Who is dis?"

"This is Jamie, she's from Illinois, and she's French."

"_Enchante, Mademoiselle_. I am Kurt." He kissed her hand and smiled.

Jamie snapped her hand back so fast Kurt almost got slapped in the face. _'He has three fingers and fangs!'_

"Kurt, I didn't know you spoke French!"

"Not a lot."

"Kurt is from Germany." Warren said to Jamie.

Jamie about jumped out of her skin. _'German?!'_

"I'm not mean I svear!"

Jamie looked with disapproving eyes. She sat in the corner as the boys made the school's lunch. They made her some food when they made their own. She sat away from them as she ate. She had thought Warren was so nice, but know he was laughing and having a good time with this monster!

Eventually, the boys had to leave her in the kitchen because they had to dish out the meal to the students. It was so loud! She wondered how many were out there. She never realized that there were so many mutants. Of course, she didn't think she was the only one. She heard about mutants all the time on the news but she had never actually seen them, or known she had seen them. She never thought she would end up being a mutant either. Jamie had heard that mutant powers usually start to show during puberty, she wondered why she was so late.

Warren and Kurt came back after serving the mutants their food because they had to clean up. Warren promised her that when they were done washing the dishes they would go to see Storm. Warren said good bye to Kurt as he teleported away to his drama class. Jamie stood in awe as he disappeared before her very eyes.

"Y'know, you shouldn't hate him before you know him." Warren started, "He is really the nicest guy in the world."

They walked out of the kitchen and to the main hallway where there was a door that said MUNROE on it in big letters.

"Just walk on it, this is her meeting period. We told her about you at lunch and she said she would reschedule her meeting with a mutant about a job."

Jamie walked in hesitantly. The room was some what small. It had a big desk on the far side with a woman sitting at it doing paper work. One half of the room was covered with maps and globes while the other side had a chalkboard with shapes on it. The lady lifted her head and smiled.

"I am Ororo Munroe. You must be Jamie…"

"Emerson."

They shook hands as Jamie took a seat opposite the desk.

"I am so sorry that Logan scared you this morning, but we do take a lot of precautions to keep our students safe. Logan tells me that you were hiding. What from?"

Jamie didn't want to answer; she didn't even know this lady!

"It's perfectly fine to talk; we have mutants here with bundles of problems!"

"I was chased out of town for being a mutant."

"How did they find out?"

"I didn't even know myself until the city festival."

"The city festival?"

"Yes, like a country fair only it's for my city. Anyway, I always win the gardening competition but this year something weird happened."

"I'm sure you're just a late bloomer if you had no other signs until now."

"Funny you should say that. When I got the trophy again my garden started growing like crazy."

"You think you can control plants?"

"I wouldn't say control because I don't have much control over it."

"That usually happens with new mutants. I'll tell you what, you can come here same time tomorrow and we will figure out something."

Jamie nodded, "_Merci beaucoup_."

"I have another World History class in here soon but I do have time to show you to your room."

"My room?"

"You are going to stay here for awhile aren't you?"

"OUI!"

Jamie followed Ororo up to her room. It was on the second floor as were all the rooms. She didn't know who she was rooming next to because there were classes going on at the time, but Storm assured her that she was on the adult side of the hallway. Jamie looked at her room; there was a bed, a closet, a dresser, and a desk. There was also a window which overlooked the fountain in the front yard. She was very happy, things were actually turning out very well for her. But, she couldn't help wonder what her and Ororo were going to 'figure out' tomorrow.

**For those of you who live near me, I am talking about the Pumpkin Festival when I say city festival. I'm basing her hometown on my own because it's easier to describe and it seemed to fit best with the story. Sorry for throwing in another language but I speak French and it's the only thing on my mind! I speak French around school all the time. There is a translation at the bottom anyway. Also, italicized words that are not in a different language usually means it is being thought rather than spoken out loud. Sorry if it through you off. By the way, I have been working on this story all afternoon and it is still snowing!**

**Translations**

**French**

_**Je ne sais pas - **_**I don't know**

_**Je suis perdu - **_**I am lost**

_**Je suis très désolé - **_**I am very sorry**

_**Oui, Bien sûr - **_**Yes, of course**

_**Incroyable - **_**Unbelievable**

_**Bon - **_**Really**

_**Enchante, Mademoiselle - **_**Delight (pleased to meet you), Miss**

_**Merci beaucoup - **_**Thank you very much**

_**Oui - **_**Yes**

**German**

_**Ja - **_**Yeah**

_**Vas - **_**What**


End file.
